Unexpected
by SarahSue22
Summary: Kelly Stanton, applies for a new job at NCIS, she is happy to escape the over controlling hands of her adoptive mother and maybe find out about the lives of the late parents, Leroy and Shannon, but things soon turn in to a whirlwind of discoveries that make Kelly wonder about who she is.
1. Chapter 1

Kelly Stanton exhaled deeply and looked at the walls of the grey elevator. She remembered the recent argument she had had with her mom.

"A cop? You cannot become one of those federal stooges! Become a doctor! It runs in the family!" her mom had shouted.

Well the the thing is Kelly didn't think it ran in the family. She never wanted to be a doctor. She had always felt as if she had a duty to stop the bad guys, and to help her country. At first she wanted to become a marine, but she was pretty sure her mother would keel over if she even looked at a recruiters office.

So she settled for a career of helping those in the service, NCIS, but when her mother heard this she turned a shade of purple Kelly had never seen.

"If this is some girlish dream to connect to your father..." Her father, Leroy jethro Gibbs, a United States Marine, she couldn't deny she missed him. He was deployed in desert storm when her mother was killed by those Mexicans she was testifying against. the only reason Kelly wasn't killed as well is that she had stayed after school to work on a project.

After she had heard the news Dolly Stanton, their next door neighbor rushed to pick up Kelly from school. Took her in and kept her until her father was to return from his tour, but Kelly could still remember the rainy day her new adopted mother told her that her grief stricken father had been killed in the line of duty.

This might be why she chose to become an NCIS agent, Kelly still wasn't sure why she did... it just felt right. So here she was turning in her application to become a probationary technically she had already been accepted, she was here for her assignment. She crossed her fingers and hoped to get assigned to the crime unit, they were famous, and caught almost every bad guy in the book, well she didn't know their names exactly, but she knew they were good anyways.

She arrived at the correct floor and entered the director's office he was on his phone at his desk. He quickly ended the conversation when he saw her, and picked up a manila folder.

"Ah Agent Stanton! Here is your assignment, I am pleased to tell you that even though it took some convincing the crime unit is willing to take you on as a full time probationary agent. You are to work under Agent Gibbs, he may seem intimidating but I promise he trains only the best, and it seems he think you have a lot of potential." He began.

" When do I start?!" Kelly asked trying not to freak out. She had after all just gotten the job of her dreams.

"Monday," replied Director Vance, "I look forward to working with you in the future." he finished, and stood up to shake her hand. Kelly shook his hand and picked up her phone after closing the door to his office.

"Hello?" came a voice on the line.

"JOHN!" she exclaimed! "I got the job on the crime unit!"

" That's amazing baby! So are you ready for me to pick you up? We can talk more about it at dinner after we visit the cemetery. Kelly was excited about that to. She had finally decided to go and visit her parents graves, and since her mom, who had never allowed her to go, was on vacation, she had convinced her boyfriend John to take her.

"That sounds great baby!" She replied. "See you in five!" She hung up the phone and glanced down at the cubicles on the lower level, at there desks sat three agents.

The woman sat searching for something on her computer and biting the end of her pencil. Across from her sat a man who was staring at her as if he was admiring her every feature, and the second man was wiring something on his computer. Kelly smiled at the team, who knew it might even be the one she was assigned to. As the grey doors shut once more to the elevator, she could here the first man cracking a joke, but his partners response was cut off by the closing of the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly ran up to John's black Chevy. She had waited for this along time and was ready to finally see where her parents were laid to rest. She hoped that this visit would solidify her reason for becoming a federal agent, and in some way give her the bravery she needed to keep other little girls from losing their parents.

"Hey babe." said John "You ready to go?"

"Of course!" she said trying to sound cheerful, but she was starting to feel the weight of their outing. By the look in John's eyes, he could feel it too.

"We can stop by the florist on 3rd street if you want." he suggested.

"That would be great." She replied

They arrived at the florist and Kelly found herself at a loss. What flowers should she get? She tried to search her memories for her mother's favorite flowers and one stood out to her.

…...

Kelly sat in the living room floor watching cartoons. Her mother was in the kitchen.

"Kelly, don't sit so close to the TV it will hurt your eyes!" Shannon exclaimed as she walked into the living room. The closing of a car door cut off Kelly's argument.

"Daddy!" Kelly yelled and ran out the door. As she ran to her father he picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey baby! How was your afternoon? Were you good for you mother?" He asked.

"She was wonderful" Shannon answered, as Kelly beamed up at her father.

"And how was the most beautiful woman in the world?" her father asked as he pulled a bouquet of flowers from the passenger seat of his truck.

"Daisies!" her mother exclaimed, "My favorite!"

…...

"Daisies!" Kelly said out loud. She didn't dare finish the memory because she knew what was coming next. That night her father told them he was leaving for a second tour, that night was their last day as a whole family.

"You are looking for daisies?" asked the woman behind the counter. "We have a lovely selection over here."

"Thank you." Kelly replied as she began to look at her options. She picked a lovely bouquet she knew her mother would have loved and bought them at the counter.

"Let's go." She said turning to John. They left the shop and headed to the cemetery. As they parked Kelly exhaled deeply and laid her head on the seat.

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked hesitantly.

"There is no one else in the world I would want with me." She replied. They left the truck and walked slowly to the place the the grave were. The first one she saw was her mother's. She closed her eyes and smiled as she ran her fingers over the engrave letters. She remembered her mother's voice, and how warm the sound of it made her feel. A single tear ran down her cheek, and she exhaled once more as she prepared to look at her father's grave.

"They were buried right beside each other" she said out loud. John stood a ways off but he could still hear her. "As every married couple should be."

She moved over to the grave to the right of her mothers. She looked at the lettters and all of a sudden she was sure her brain had stopped working. Her heart stopped. On a stone grave that shoulld say Here lies Leroy Jethro Gibbs A dedicated Marine, husband, and father. sat her own name.

Kelly Shannon Gibbs.

7 years old

A cherished daughter of two.

Kelly fell back to the ground and stared blankly at what she had read. Tears came to her eyes as her life came crashing down on her. John had rushed to her side, but stopped just as short after reading what was on the stone.

What did this mean? She knew exactly what it meant. It meant that the world saw her as someone she wasn't. The person she was, the memories she held, was supposed to be buried underneath that headstone. It explained why she was never allowed to come here, and why her "mother" never wanted her to have anything to do with the navy. It told her that her mother was a liar, and that nothing she had been told about her past had been true, but most of all this meant that her father was alive.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kelly." John's voice jolted her out of her blank stare and she felt tears coming to her eyes. Those tears eventually became sobs. John pulled her close and she cried into his chest.

"Kelly, It's ok baby, everything will be fine." John comforted her. Kelly eventually stopped crying and looked back at the graves before her. She placed the daisies on her mothers grave and stood. She turned to John.

"I...I don't know what to do... " She stammered.

"We should talk to your mom, maybe she will clarify, maybe there is a reasonable explanation for this." He replied trying to calmly reassure her.

"How do I know she won't lie; that she hasn't been lying about my entire life, why didn't she tell these people the truth?" Kelly fired back.

"It is the only way you can get any kind of answer Kelly." he replied remaining calm even though she was on the verge of tears again.

"Okay," she said seeing that is was the reasonable thing to do, "take me home please."

…...

As she arrived at her house Kelly went to her room and filled a bag with clothes. She had a feeling that this conversation with her mom would not end well, and that was why she had John waiting outside in the truck.

She walked down the stairs and her mom came from the kitchen.

"Kelly?" He mother came into the hallway. Kelly stood solid where she was unable for a moment to find the words to express her anger she had for her mother. Her mom noticed that she had been crying and quickly tried to discover why.

"Have you been crying? Is it that John boy? I told you he was no good, he is in the Marines and they are never good men. You really should listen to your mother I-"

"Shut up." Kelly barely whispered.

"Excuse me?" Her mother said. "Speak up!"

"SHUT UP." Kelly said looking defiantly into her mothers eyes.

"Kelly Shannon Stanton how dare you I am your mo-"

"No you are not, and THAT is not my name." Kelly spat.

"Not your mother?! Who do you think you are to speak so rudely to me I raised you. I didn't have to take you in!"

"No you didn't! And I wish you hadn't "Mother". I got the job mom and then payed a visit to the cemetery in DC." She stated and watched as realization faded into her mothers eyes followed by shock and then fear.

"Kelly Stanton you were forbidden to go there!" She shouted.

"For christ's sake do not call me that it's not my name!" Kelly fired back.

"Then, pray tell young lady, what is?"

"Kelly Shannon Gibbs, the daughter of Shannon Gibbs and Leroy Jethro Gibbs only one of which is buried in that cemetery, and I have a feeling that it wasn't just a mistake of location. HE is still alive isn't he mother?" She answered tartly.

"What kind of questi-" her mother started to reply.

"Isn't. he. mother." Kelly interupted. Her mother sighed.

"Yes. Kelly listen when he returned home from the fighting he was so distraught, he was a mess he couldn't have possibly cared for you as well as I could."

"He was distraught because he thought everything was gone. Had he known I was alive he would have stepped up, he would have been there, we would have gotten better together." Kelly fired.

"What makes you believe that!? What makes you think he wouldn't have abandoned you in his heartbreak." her mother stated defensively.

"HE LOVED ME!" Kelly finally broke and tear came falling down her cheeks. "He loved me and you deprived him of the love of a daughter, and me the love of a father." she sobbed. "There is no excuse for what you did! It was deceitful, selfish, hell it was kidnapping! I AM leaving, and I AM going to find him. Do not expect to hear from me again!" Kelly yelled as she slammed the door behind her not looking back even when she reached the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

Tears streamed down Kellys face during the silent ride to John's apartment. Her phone vibrated constantly on the seat between them, her mom had not stopped calling since she shut the door to the house, but Kelly was not answering, not in a million years.

They arrived at John's apartment and they remained silent until they got upstairs.

"You need some sleep baby, your first day is tomorrow and you want to impress your boss. I'll take the couch you can have the bed." He said before kissing her goodnight. John knew her pretty well. Well enough to know that when something went wrong she wasn't the talking type.

She climbed in his bed which felt weird, but she knew she wouldn't be sleeping in her own ever again so she wasn't going to complain. Her thoughts went to her father. Where would she find him? Would he still live in their old home or would he have moved? Where was their old home? Suddenly Kelly had a thought. Tomorrow Kelly started at her new job with NCIS. If information on her father was anywhere it would be in their database but she would have to wait a while before snooping.

Kelly finally allowed herself to go to sleep knowing tomorrow would be interesting.

…...

The grey elevators opened and Kelly stepped into her new life. She walked into the office and to the crime division area. She was greeted by a very overly happy agent.

"The names Special Agent Anthony Dinnozzo, I am seinor field agent on team Gibbs, wel thats not our official name but i'm hoping it will catch on." He smiled slyly shaking her hand.

"Kelly Stanton, you seem very happy to see me." she replied.

"Oh am always always happy to get a new team member! Right Special Agent McGee?"

"Happy because you have someone new to torture." Muttered the second agent as he rose to shake her hand. "Timothy Mcgee, don't let Tony mess with you, he did it to me for years. Gibbs is the one you want to impress." he reassured her.

"And here," said Tony nodding to the agent walking in, "is our israeli ninja assassin."

"Thats quite a title. Kelly remarked shaking the agent's hand.

"Tony is very good at... exagerating. Ziva David, I trust you are agent stanton?"

"Yes." replied Kelly.

"Good." Said Ziva. "Agent Gibbs has selected me to train you. You don't look as if you will need much physical conditioning but I will teach you some fighting. Who knows you might be our second resident ninja assassin!?"

"Sounds great!" replied Kelly suddenly a bit terrified. " When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning at six." she confirmed. Her next comment was interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

"Dinozzo." Tony answered his phone."Okay boss we'll be there." he said hanging up. "Dead marine in Virginia. Gibbs is meeting us there. Lets go."

All of a sudden they were in a truck going to Virginia. As they arrived at the scene they found a body stuffed in a trash can. As they approached the body Tony looked at her with glee as if expecting her to freak out or puke at the sight of the body. Kelly would agree that the sight was disgusting, but she wasn't one with a weak stomach.

They processed the crime scene just like the books said it was done, and with a few helpful tips from Ziva, Kelly managed to begin her jobs without any mistakes, even though Tony gave her the worst ones. Halfway through bagging and tagging some awful substance Kelly couldn't identify, she heard a car door close.

She heard Dinozzo's footsteps followed by his voice that sounded very out of breath.

"Hey boss! We are just about done here, we have Ziva on the witness statements, Mcgee dusting for prints and our new probie bagging evidence." Tony reported.

Kelly knew she could probably introduce herself but seeing as her gloves were covered in a disgusting unknown substance handshaking would be out of the question. She finished what she was doing and cleaned up, prepared to meet her new boss.

She turned to walk towards him and stopped in her tracks. He was already looking at her. His gaze was stony as if he as analysing he before he even knew her name. There was something, familiar about him. As if she had known him for a long time. She walked up and shook his hand.

"Hello, I'm the new probationary agent on your team. I am looking forward to working with you my name is-"

"Kelly." he finished almost in a whisper.


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go! I worked really hard on the the reunion! I didn't want to mess it up! I hope you like it

"Ye-yes, thats my name, but of course you would know that you read my file." She paused nervously. He was still giving her that stare, as if he wanted to be sure of something. "Well actually some things have happened recently that I figure that as my boss you should know, but i figure a crime scene isn't the appropriate place-"

"DINOZZO!" He bellowed not taking his eyes from Kelly.

"Yeah boss?" Dinozzo answered.

"Finish up here. You," he said pointing at Kelly "with me." he motioned with his head.

Kelly went ahead of him to his car. He seemed to use this rock hard attitude to intimidate people but for some reason Kelly did not find it to be scary at the least. She saw some of herself in his attitude. She saw some of herself in HIM. She took a sip the water she had been drinking and looked at her boss. He was finishing up something with Dinozzo and as he wrote he squinted at the paper.

Kelly spit out her water. Getting attention from everyone around her but she didn't mind was racing. His name was Gibbs, but I mean loads of people had the same was just something about the way her squinted. She looked up again to her boss, who had seen her water incident, and flashed her a knowing smile.

Her heart stopped. He left a very confused Dinozzo and headed her way she got in the car and she rode back to the navy yard in shocked they we a ways from the crime scene he pulled over the car, and turned towards her.

"You are-" she began.

"Gibbs," He confirmed, "Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tears sprung to Kelly's eyes immediately the name was like music to her ears, but all of a sudden he was giving her that look again. "You are Kelly Stanton."

He said is with both confusion and wonder in his voice. His eyes were soft as if it was a prayer for something not to be true.

"Yes. Well no." Kelly took a deep breath, as she began to speak she searched his face for the moment he would recognize her story. "I was born to two amazing parents. One, a dedicated marine, the other a beautiful and caring mother, but they were taken from me. My mother, by mexican drug cartel, and as my adoptive mother would have me believe, my father was killed in action during operation desert storm. It was only recently that..." Her voice broke."that I visited their "graves", a place i was told never to go to. I discovered however, that my father had not died, but rather was made to believe that I-I had died alongside my mother." Kelly stopped talking. Tears were now flowing down her face she was not sure if they were of sadness or joy but she met her fathers eyes, which were filled with nothing but love and admiration he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She felt his tears fall on her head..

"I thought you both were gone... I had... nothing. God I missed you." he said quietly. Kelly smiled but didn't let go. She had years of these hugs to make up.

"I spent years not knowing. Deprived of my true father. Thinking that I would never meet you, that you were just a memory, but here you are just like I remember. Well..." she said pulling back " A little greyer but the same." He laughed and smacked her playfully on the back of the head. His eyes shone with amusement but changed back to their former seriousness.

"I love you Kell's"

"I love you too dad." the name sounded good to her ears. Suddenly anger flashed in his eyes and there was an edge in his voice.

"Who?" She knew who he was referring to. Her "mother".

"Dolly Stanton" she replied.

"Dolly." Said in bitter amazement. He rubbed his face with his hand as he came to this disturbing realization."She was our neighbor. Even came to the house to offer condolences. Damn, all this time SHE had my daughter. Said she moved off of base because of a job. My ass she couldn't let me see you." Kelly would admit that she was a bit intimidated by him now. He looked like he wanted to murder someone, but then again he probably did.

"I... kind of screamed at her when I found out. I took a bag and left swearing I would find you, but well, you kind of found me." His eyes softened again.

"You need a place to live." Kelly was pleasantly surprised. A chance to live with her father, this was like a dream.

"I do." she replied.

"We will go and get the rest of your stuff after work, then I will have a work... or two with "Dolly"." He said it so matter of factly there was no arguing. She almost looked forward to the look on her face when she returned to the house with no one less that Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

…...

As they returned to the NCIS building Gibbs regained his stone like composure, and Kelly tried her hardest to appear intimidated by him. Their acting was enough to fool Tony, who seemed overjoyed at the idea that the new probie had spent a terrifying car ride with Gibbs.

They found a few leads, but about halfway through the day Kelly was sent to meet Abby, and of course to see if she had found anything.

"Hi Abby! My name is Kelly, I'm probationary agent on the tea-" the interestingly dressed forensic scientist immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome aboard! I'm Abby the forensic scientist , and bullistic specialist." she said

"I hear you are the brains of this operation?" Kelly remarked

"Yep!" she answered. "And Gibbs is the gut. Speak of the devil!" She said as gibbs entered the room. "You look happy today! New brand of coffee?" Abby asked.

"Nope." Gibbs answered as Abby turned to her computer screen. He took a sip of his coffee and flashed a quick smile to Kelly.

"Well none of the fingerprints on the trash can match anything in our databases, but I did get a hit on the bullet. The gunshot wasn't what killed him. Infact it came from his gun."

"It was self defense," Kelly remarked, "So he knew he was being attacked, and wasn't drugged, but that doesn't add up with the meth I found in the trashcan."

"I have a theory about that! It might have belonged to his attacker. So now I am running his prints through the database of known meth dealers." She concluded.

"Good work Abbs." Gibbs said and motioned to Kelly to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked as they left the lab.

"To get your stuff, workdays over." Kelly swallowed nervously. She had been looking forward to it but now it seemed scary. Nevertheless there they were driving to her "former" home. Kelly was the first to get out of the car and her mother came running out of the house.

"Kelly! I knew you'd be back now I should punish you but now I am just glad to have you back in the hou-" She froze and pure horror washed over her face. Kelly turned around to see that her father had gotten out of the car. Dolly took a few steps back.

"We are here for the rest of my things." Kelly informed her. "She smiled at him as he got packing boxes out of the trunk. This," she said as her father walked up giving dolly a scathing look, "is my father. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but you should know that since you were his neighbor for a very long time."

Kelly pushed past her mother followed by her father. Dolly began nervously. "Jethro how ni-"

"The only reason I haven't shot you is because you put a roof over her head, if it weren't for that. You wouldn't be breathing." Her father stated angrily.

"You have no right to take her from me! She is my daughter I raised her." her mother argued.

"YOU STOLE HER!" he screamed. I never got the chance to raise her! I'll be damned if I don't take that chance now. He stormed up the stairs to meet Kelly. They finished packing her things and put them in the car. Her mom tried one last protest.

"Go to hell!" Kelly yelled and the car doors closed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait… School! Here it is! Let me know how if you like it!

They were a ways away from the house when her dad turned to her and smiled.

"Dinner?" He suggested.

"I'm starved" she smiled back.

"Well we could eat out, or I've got some steaks at the house." He suggested

"I vote for the steaks." said Kelly. She was eager to see her fathers house. Had he moved, or did he still live in her childhood home? Her father seemed just as eager to get home and agreed. When they arrived at the house Kelly smiled widely.

"You stayed in the house."

"Yeah," he said smiling, "It was all I had left, so leaving it seemed, wrong."

They unloaded the car, and she followed him up the stairs. He stopped suddenly and turned around to face her, he almost looked nervous.

"I had planned on you living in your old room but if you don't want to there is a guest room..."

"My room will be fine." she told him. As he opened the door and they walked in Kelly had to keep herself from gasping audibly. It was almost as if stepping into a time window from the past. Everything from the bright pink walls to the polk-a-dot bedspread resembled a memory. Her eyes gravitated to a toy chest, made of wood but painted pink to match the walls. Her father had made it for her she guessed. She walked up to it and ran her hand along it, and tears returned to her eyes. She sat on her old bed. It was a twin bed barely big enough for her, but it was just right in her eyes. She looked at her bedside table and her breath caught in her throat. Three happy faces smiled at her from a picture frame, only two of those faces were still here. She began to cry again, something she had done quite a bit of in the past few days but this time it was different, this time her father rushed to her side to comfort her and for once she wasn't alone. He hugged her tight and waited for her to finish. Kelly was pretty sure this would be the last time she cried over this situation. After all it was time to catch up on the years she had missed with her father.

"Let's go make those steaks." she said finally. He smiled back at her and they made their way down to the kitchen. "So what is your secret? Dinozzo says that you make the best steaks in the world."

"If I tell you I'd have to kill you." He said smiling.

"Aw come on!" she pleaded. "You've got to tell someone!"

"Well I suppose it could be a family secret recipe." he said raising an eyebrow. " As long as you promise not to sell it to Dinozzo."

"I solemnly swear not to tell him." She said as they headed back downstairs. They made the steaks together and after sitting down to eat them. They told stories, a lot of stories. Kelly told him about everything from her first day of first grade to her senior prom. She had his undivided attention, and when it came to her embarrassing moments they laughed, more than she had laughed in her life.

…

The familiar ding of the elevator announced Kelly's entrance and she could hear the team conversing before she even saw them. Since the subject wasn't case related she figured Gibbs hadn't entered the room yet.

"I'm telling you there is something different about him!" Tony exclaimed.

"Why are you seeing "the bounce" again?" Ziva teased.

"Yes! A bounce but not the same bounce… its a different bounce, like in this Clint Eastwood movie where… Probie!" Tony bursted out noticing my presence. "Would you say Agent Gibbs is acting strangely?"

"I would think it unwise to speak ill of my superiors Agent Dinozzo." She responded with a smile. She turned to Ziva. "Ready to go?"

Ziva smiled. Obviously finding it funny that Dinozzo was having trouble crushing the hopes and dreams of the new probie. "Yes, Let's head to the gym." On the way back to the elevator Kelly reflected on how shocked she was that the team was catching on to Her and Gibbs' reunion that quick. It's not like they showed up together. She left way earlier to start training with Ziva. It didn't really matter though. They would find out sometime.

"So you and Tony?" She asked as the elevator door closed.

"Coworkers." Ziva replied but Kelly could see she had turned a little red.

"Really?" Kelly was surprised. "From the way you two look at each other you should be married by now." If she wasn't red before she was now.

"Well for now we are… friends" She said as if it was no use hiding her feelings since i had already guessed them. Any response was cut short and another person got on the elevator. They rode in silence until they reached the gym.

"Okay" said Ziva. "We will start with a sort of a pretest to see where you are." This apparently entailed Kelly trying to take down Ziva. Which proved to be absolutely impossible. At the end of their lesson Kelly had gotten nowhere and was VERY changed back into their clothes and were about to go back to the office when Ziva suddenly spoke.

"Stanton. Has that always been your last name?" Wow Kelly thought. One hour together and her identity was revealed was she really that much like her father? She had noticed Ziva studying her during training but had thought it was because of how pitiful she was at fighting.

"No." She replied, but said nothing else she wanted to know how much Ziva had already guessed.

"You are a lot like Gibbs, so the two of you must be related, and I thought… I mean his daughter's name was Kelly…" She said the last part hesitantly.

"You're right." Kelly assured her. "But I had no idea till I got this job. It's a really long story i will have to tell you some other time but yes, I am Kelly Shannon Gibbs.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "That's why he is so happy!" She studied Kelly again "You two share many things the orange doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Apple" Kelly corrected

Ziva's eyes grew wide. "Please don't mention that to Tony! He will never let it go!"

Kelly laughed. "Your secret is safe with me."

"And so is yours." she said suddenly. " I think it is best if people find out because you or Gibbs tells them not by an office rumor."

"Thank You." Kelly Replied.

…..

The day wore on and the team sifted through several leads, and they all pointed to one place. Joshua Berkins a drug dealer whose meth looked suspiciously like the bag from the crime scene. They had attempted a tracking of his phone which was off so now it was kind of a waiting game. The office had transformed into a kind of sleepy silence that was suddenly interupted by a very stern looking Director Vance.

"Agent Stanton… My office." Everyone kind of froze Kell's heart stopped and even Tony looked worried for her. This was worse that being called to the principal's office she thought. Fired on the 2nd day? Was she that bad? She arrived at the directors office and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her father, but on second thought that might not be a good thing. he could be the one firing her.

"Agent Gibbs, Agent stanton It has recently been called to my attention that the relationship between the two of you is more than professional. I have been told that the two of you are related, as daughter and father, and this could cause trouble in the field.I have however decided not to reassign not to reassign you seeing as you do have Gibbs' blood in you and you should be trained by the best. See that it does not become a problem. You may go… Oh and Gibbs," he said as she and Gibbs had turned to leave, "I happy for you" he said. A look of understanding passed between them that Kelly felt was linked by a story she had not heard and she and her father left the office.

Once the door closed air returned to her lungs. "I thought I was fired for sure… he looked so serious!"

Gibbs Laughed "Of course he would he wants you to respect him!"

"I already did! he didn't have to act like he wanted to kill me! She replied jokingly.

The two returned to the bullpen where Tony first waiting to grill kelly about her visit to Vance's office, quickly changed into work mode at the sight of Gibbs. They went over everything they had learned with their boss after which he told them to go home and sleep. This seemed odd to the team but the did not question. Kelly was packing her stuff to go when she looked up to see Abby smiling down at her.

"Care to Join me for dinner? We should get to know each other. I can tell we are going to be friends!" Kelly accepted cheerfully. She knew that in her absence Abby had in a way filled the daughter void for Gibbs and was really thankful for almost couldn't wait to tell Abby the truth, and hoped she would take it well. They agreed to meet at applebees and Kelly called her father to let him know.

"Gibbs" His voice sounded over the phone.

"Hey Dad!" she replied. "Abby invited me to dinner and I accepted so you will probably be dining alone tonight."

"Abby huh? Have fun you two will probably really hit it off. Say, when will I meet this boyfriend of yours? He asked.

Kelly was glad he couldn't see her blush over the phone. She never specificall ytold him about John, but he had guessed it. She must be easy to read. "Soon" she promised. "See ya when I get home. Love you."

"Love you too Kels."


End file.
